memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Loneliness/Chapter 1
They search the cabin for clues when Typhuss shows up much to everyone's surprise as John walks over to him and Typhuss comments on he looks like hell. You look like hell, what happened Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Lex he attacked us and took Felicity luckily I placed a tracker on her now if we move now we can get to her before he does harm to her John says as he shows him the tablet as their walking out of the cabin. Typhuss looks at him. Where do you think you are going, this is my responsibility, Oliver told me to keep his family safe, this is my mission and I will get help from Nyssa al Ghul Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Uh like hell you are Typhuss she's the last person you would want help from and I feel guilty that he tracked me here, and took her and plus the tracker is on my personal code that I never told you about John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Nyssa and I have worked together in the past, give me your personal code so I can track them Typhuss says as he looks at John. He looks at him. Typhuss you need someone you can trust that isn't gonna put a damn arrow in your back she's the daughter of a mad man that Oliver put down John says as he looks at him. Typhuss snatches the tablet from him and leaves. At Starfleet Command John is chatting with Sara Lance from the Waverider via holo-com. And he took my tablet and stormed off he's not thinking straight Nyssa will put an arrow in his back John says as he looks at Sara. Sara looks at him. No she won't, Nyssa and I used to be lovers, Nyssa and Typhuss get along very well, you are wrong Sara says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Sara you're too trustworthy and I'm telling you she's gonna kill him the second he turns his back I've been through that before with my brother, and I had no choice but to put him away for along time until Akaar let him go John says as he looks at her. Sara calms him down. Nyssa isn't going to kill Typhuss, Nyssa and Typhuss are friends, if Nyssa was going to kill Typhuss she would have done it years ago, you think everyone is like your brother Sara says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Ugh why is he so damn trusting of people that tried to kill him when he has friends that he can trust and won't betray him John says as he looks at her. Meanwhile Typhuss is searching for Felicity. Nyssa walks up to Typhuss and looks at him. I see you need my help Nyssa says as she looks at Typhuss. Yeah I do, I am happy that you are here Typhuss says as he looks at Nyssa. She looks at him. Glad to be of help Nyssa says as she looks at him. He looks at her.